


Blood

by magical_woodchips_of_death



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:46:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magical_woodchips_of_death/pseuds/magical_woodchips_of_death
Summary: (Random story I had to write for class that I thought hey this is alright.)I let out a sob as I look down at my father’s body. I fall to me knees and stare in disbelief. There’s blood everywhere. Blood on the floor. Blood on the body. Blood on me. The killer’s blood is dripping down my hands as I watch the life disappear from my his eyes. At least no one else will get hurt now...





	

I let out a sob as I look down at my father’s body. I fall to me knees and stare in disbelief. There’s blood everywhere. Blood on the floor. Blood on the body. Blood on me. The killer’s blood is dripping down my hands as I watch the life disappear from my his eyes. At least no one else will get hurt now...

 

**10**

 

Dad tells me things will be better as we pull into the driveway of our new house. I don’t respond as I open up the door and step out of the car. I look up at the place I’ll be calling home for the next year of my life.

The house is just like every other house on the street. It’s painted white with the brown window shutters opened up to show off the place. There’s a front porch with a set of stairs leading down to the front lawn which is meticulously groomed with small, finely trimmed hedges leading to the fence that surrounds the place.

I sigh as my dad walks around the car and places his hand on my shoulder. He’s been trying so hard to act as if nothing is wrong since Mom disappeared. It’s almost gotten to the point that it’s annoying how hard he is trying. I shrug off Dad’s hand and walk around to the back of the car to grab my suitcase. Might as well get used to this since I’ll be spending the next two years of my life here.

I start drag my suitcase up the front steps as Dad runs up behind me to help. I let out another sigh at his insistence on helping me with every little thing.

I tell him that just because Mom left doesn’t mean I’m going to break. Then I pull my bag behind me and trudge into my new house.

 

**9**

 

Dad’s at work again, but what else is new. He tried to “connect” with me for maybe a month after we moved here. We’ve lived in Middle-of-Nowhere, Georgia for about a year now and well, he’s over it. He spends most of his time at work now. Anything to get out of the house so he doesn’t have me to remind him of Mom.

That’s why, once again, I’m sitting at home alone. I don’t have any friends to spend time with. Rumours started about my family as soon as we moved here.

“I heard she freaked out at her old school and her dad had to move her.”

“I heard her mom left and she had to move away so her dad could get over it.”

“I heard her entire family went nuts and they kicked them out of the town.”

At this point I don’t really care what they’re saying about me. I hate all of them and I’ll be out of here soon enough. Only one year left.

Senior year is supposed to be fun, but at this point I’m ready to get out of this hell hole. I think Dad’s ready to be rid of me as well. He’s been staying late at work lately. He’s never home anymore. And when he is home he locks himself away in his office. Whatever. I’ll be gone soon enough.

 

**8**

 

They found a body today. It was in the woods behind the school. A gym class was out running the trail when one of the students thought it would be fun to run off the path and skip the rest of the day.

The body was Dianne McClure. She was part of the popular crowd. I don’t really fit in with that group, but I knew her from Math. She sat behind me in Reardon’s class with a bunch of her friends. The ones that spend their days spreading rumours about me and trying to get under my skin. Her friends are terrible, but she was one of the nicer ones who didn’t care about me. As long as they leave me alone, I don’t hate them.

Apparently, Dianne went missing on her way home from school yesterday. See, with such a small town, most kids don’t bother with busses and just walk the ten minutes home. They think she took a shortcut home, but tripped and hit her head on a rock, killing her instantly.

After they found Dianne, they let school out early. It’s a shame that the only way to get out of there early is for someone to die.

 

**7**

 

It’s been two weeks since they found Dianne. They held the memorial at the school and insisted that everyone come. “It’s a tragedy,” they’re saying. “For a such a promising child to die so young.” “All that potential wasted.”  Blah blah blah. I didn’t hate the chick, but I don’t want to spend my day listening to how great she was.

After the memorial they sent us all home to grieve. On the way home, an ambulance and some cops passed me. When I got home I turned on the news. They found another body in the woods behind the school. One of Dianne’s friends actually, Lauren McNiel.

Now, I didn’t hate Dianne, but Lauren, she was bad. She was a part of the “popular” crowd and spent most of her time at school either flirting with the football team, or messing with me. She was a part of the elite upper class of our town and was not afraid to flaunt it. Flat out, she was a bitch. Hey, that’s not me saying I’m glad she’s dead, but honestly I don’t care much about it at this point.

Here’s the weird thing though, they found her exactly like they did Dianne. Splayed out in the woods with her skull cracked open.

 

**6**

 

They found a third body today, Kara Henderson. Another part of the popular crowd. They found her the same as Dianne and Lauren. Middle of the woods. head cracked open.

At this point, the town knows there’s a killer out there. 

 

**5**

 

Grace Elliot. Fourth victim. She was found in the woods behind the High School. Her head was cracked open. Just like the other girls.

Grace was another part of the group that hates me at school. I know this sounds dumb, but I think that maybe this killer is going after people that hated me. That can’t be true though. Why would anyone do that? They wouldn’t. The end. Someone was just done with that group’s attitude.

 

**4**

 

Today they found Dean Gray. He was one of the only people at this God forsaken school that I could tolerate. He was nice to me at least. He was like me, another outcast. I wouldn’t say we were friends, but he let me cheat off him in history once. He was okay.

At this point, I’m sure these murders have something to do with me. They’ve killed girls that hate me and the one person I could stand.

Oh, god this is my fault. Who’s next? Will it be another person I like or someone I hate? I can’t even go to school anymore, I’m so afraid me being there will kill someone. The killer is just taunting me.

This is all my fault… What if they come for me next?

 

**3**

 

They found another body this morning. The head of the group of girls that hated me. Ann Nelson. She was the last of the popular girls. The murderer has to be coming for me next.

I’ve spent the last three weeks trying to figure out who the killer could be. No one at school could hate me enough to do this. And sure as hell nobody there could like me enough to do it.

The weird thing I have noticed though, is I don’t remember Dad coming home on any of the nights the kids have died…

  

**2**

 

It’s Dad. It has to be. There’s no other explanation. He’s killing the girls that made fun of me. And he probably thought he was protecting me from Dean.

Oh god how could he do this? Did losing Mom really push him this far over the edge?I have to confront him. Tomorrow. I’ll do it tomorrow evening when he comes home from work.

 

**1**

 

He hasn’t been home in days and they found another body. It’s Reardon. My math teacher. I remember complaining to Dad about him a few weeks ago. Oh god…

 

**0**

 

I’m sitting at the kitchen table when I hear Dad come in. I stand and turn to look at him. “You’ve been gone for two days,” I say, my voice shaking slightly.

“I’m sorry, honey. I got caught up at work. This week has been hectic,” he sighs as he makes his way into the kitchen.

“Yeah,” I say quietly. Maybe I’m wrong. Maybe it’s not him. Maybe someone else hates these people and I have absolutely nothing to do with any of this. I try to reassure myself of this when Dad takes of his jacket. There’s blood on his shirt.

I step back quickly and hit the table. “Oh, god. Dad no,” I say with a sob as I back to the counter. Dad steps towards me and sticks out his hand.

“What’s the matter? What is it?” Dad asks worriedly. Then he sees his sleeve. “Damn,” he says angrily. He starts running at me.

“No!” I scream. He’s done with me. He’s tired of dealing with me and my problems and now he wants to get rid of me. Hell, mom probably didn’t leave, he probably killed her too. I turn and grab the first thing I can to try and defend myself. I point whatever I grabbed at Dad turn quickly to face him just as he reaches me. He runs straight into whatever is in my hand.

His face is in front of me. His eyes are wide with disbelief and his mouth is hanging open with a gasp. I look down at my hand and he’s run straight into a knife. Oh god.

As I’m staring down at the knife in my hand that’s buried in my father’s side, it all comes back to me. The murders. Following Dianne into the woods and coming up behind her with the rock. Waiting for Lauren in the woods as she comes to mourn her friend, then bashing her head in. Dragging Kara’s body into the woods after I hit her outside her car at school. Asking Grace to help me with my car and slamming her head into the bumper. Having Dean follow me into the woods before bashing in his skull. And finally now, stabbing my father.

I stumble back and yank out the knife as Dad falls to the floor. His blood is covering me. I see where he nicked his arm on the thorns outside. I’m standing in front of the sink. He was coming to clean off his arm. Oh my god I’ve murdered my Dad.

I stare down at the blood covering my hands. I remember why mom wasn’t here with us. She hadn’t left. How could I have forgotten that. She killed herself. I was the one who found her that night. Her wrists were slit and she was lying in a pool of her own blood. That’s why we moved. To escape. How could I have forgotten. Now I have nothing.

I look at my Dad, watching the life fade from his eyes. I can’t live with myself knowing this. Then I remember my mother. What better way to go. Like mother like daughter. I stare down at my arms and bring the knife I used to end my Dad’s life and slit my wrists. I can hear the sirens driving to our house as the killer’s blood runs down my arms. The last thing I see is a police officer run into our house as all the light fades and I fall to lay next to my Dad with a smile on my face.


End file.
